The Autolion Prime
by eltigre221
Summary: TFA-AU: The Autolions of Pride Rock have been fighting their enemies the Hyenacons for many years. All the Autolions want is peace, but that can only be achieved with the Prime. A Prime is an Autolion chosen by Primus to lead the Autolions to peace. With Ultra Magnus' newborn cub Orion Pax, can he be the Prime to bring peace or will the war with the Hyenacons continue?


**The Autolion Prime**

**A.N. Okay, I was listening to The Lion King soundtrack, when I came up with this crazy parody for the contest. So it's based off of the Lion King Movie, and well these are the two factions, the Autolions, aka the Autobots, and the Hyenacons, obviously the Decepticons. XD Well the fic goes like the movie, but with a few twists of my own of course . Oh and before I forget, this fic will be the Transformers characters as the ones from the Lion King, so this will be going by the Lion King's plot line, not the Transformers one. Although it would be interesting to do it in reverse, but maybe another time.**

**Oh and about Perceptor, it was just a funny thought, and any cybernetic based creatures, I just made them up to fit their parts.**

**Words: 11,067**

**Rating: pg-13/T for lots of fluff.**

**Warnings: Light fluff, no sticky sadly, main pairing Optimus/Jazz, side pairings, Ratchet/Arcee, Prowl/Bumblebee, Blurr/Shockwave (Longarm), Megatron/Blackarachnia, and Ultra Magnus/OC.**

**Well ENJOY!**  
_

It was a dark night in the Pride Lands, and many of the Autolions were out on patrol, looking for the Hyenacons, while back at Pride Rock, the leader of the Autolions, Ultra Magnus, a very large white and blue Autolion, his mane a shade of dark blue, was waiting anxiously for his wife Sunbeam a beautiful red and yellow femme to give birth to his child. Who he prayed to Primus would be the Prime.

A Prime was the one Autolion, who would help lead the Autolions to peace with the Hyenacons. However, no one knows just who that might be, so for now, everyone continues to fight, and those of Ultra Magnus' family continue to rule the Pride Lands and try to keep peace, however, if his family were to die out, then that burden would fall to his second in command's family, since Ultra Magnus doesn't have any siblings.

Sighing as the great leader looked up at the sky, "Primus, if my child is to be the Prime, then please show me a sign show me that he or she is the one that can bring peace." Soon after the leader spoke those words, a crying sound came from inside the cave. Turning around, Ultra padded over to his beloved wife and smiled, he didn't look down at his child yet, and he wanted to wait for a moment before gazing at his cub. He wanted to stare at his strong and courageous mate.

"You've done wonderfully my beautiful Sunbeam." Ultra praised his mate. Smiling down at her sleepy face, she looked up with tired sky blue eyes.

"Thank you my love," she replied, her voice sounding like gentle rainfall to the old Autolion. Looking down at their newborn cub, "My love, won't you look at your son."

Smiling Ultra Magnus looked down at his cub, and was surprised by what he saw, his cub, his son had red and blue fur, red around his torso, blue legs, with white paws, a blue face, and lastly there was a strange black mark under his left eye. Looking carefully at it, Ultra recognized it as the mark of Primus. Ultra was speechless, but soon enough nuzzled his mate, and purred down at his cub.

"He's beautiful my dear and he will make a fine leader one day, our little Orion Pax." Ultra whispered to his mate and son enough, he settled down next to her, and soon enough they both fell asleep with their little Orion in between them.

**THE NEXT DAY**

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, Ultra Magnus woke up, and knew that it was time for him to greet his soldiers and his second in command, Sentinel, a blue and orange Lionbot with an ego the size of Pride Rock. However, he was a good leader, soldier, and he swears that Sentinel must have found a way to worm his way to the top in some way. However, he doesn't have proof, so there's nothing he can do about it for now.

"Longarm, was anything out of the ordinary during the patrols last night?" Ultra Magnus asked the grey, turquoise, and white lion.

"Nothing sir, just a few minor Hyenacons trying to get to some of the other animals, other than that nothing else sir," Longarm told his leader.

Ultra Magnus nodded, and the meeting continued like that, everyone giving their reports, and then came the announcement. "My fellow Autolions, I have great news to give." He began, gaining the attention of his subordinates. "Just last night, my beloved Sunbeam gave birth to my son, and heir, Orion Pax."

Everyone was roaring happily at the news, we'll all but Sentinel; he didn't like any competition for the title of leader. After a few minutes the roars died down, one of the femmes, a sleek Autolion with silver and black fur, named Moonracer, asked Ultra a question. "When will his coronation be sir?"

Looking over at the femme, and answered, "Come morning tomorrow is his coronation, and spread word around the Pride Lands."

Every Autolion nodded, and responded, "Yes sir."

Ultra Magnus smiled and dismissed everyone, and before heading out to get his old friend Perceptor, Ultra wanted to see his son once more, and so he did. Orion Pax was sleeping in Sunbeam's arms, she told him that their cub woke up earlier, but soon went back to sleep after trying to walk around a little bit. After he left his son and mate in the protective paws of his old friend Yoketron, Ultra left to see his other old friend Perceptor, he would be doing the ceremony, and also determine if his son is actually the Prime or not.

Chuckling slightly, Ultra started his walk towards Perceptor's tree. It was still puzzling to Ultra, even after knowing the red and grey Autolion all these years, that Perceptor chose to live in a tree, instead of on the ground, or anywhere near Pride Rock. Sighing mentally, Ultra simply made his way towards the tree, and soon enough Perceptor was waiting for him already on the ground.

"How you know whenever I'm coming is still beyond me Perceptor." Ultra commented to his friend.

Perceptor just stared at him before stating in his monotonous voice, "You've come to speak to me about doing the coronation for your son, and about something I couldn't see in the stars."

Ultra sighed, sometimes he wondered if the old shaman lion truly did see things in the stars, or if he just liked to make others think he did. "Yes I did come to see you about the coronation of my son, but not only that, I think my old friend, that he just might be the Prime."

That got his attention, "How do you know Ultra?"

"I don't that is why, I'd like you to either confirm whether I'm right or wrong about this." Ultra stated, while soon getting up from his seated position, and decided to head back to Pride Rock where he can keep an eye on his son.

**THE DAY OF THE CORONATION**

As the sun was slowly beginning its accentuation into the sky, all the animals of the Pride Lands were walking towards Pride Rock, to see the coronation of their next king, Orion Pax. Once everyone arrived, they parted to create an alley for the wise and ancient Perceptor. As the old Autolion made his way to his friend, they hugged, and Ultra Magnus stepped aside and let his friend take a look at his small blue and red son.

Perceptor walked over to the cub, looked down, and did something he hadn't in a very long time. He smiled. Using his tail, Perceptor waves his staff over the small child, who tried to claw at it with his little paws. Then taking one of the fruits he brought with him, Perceptor changed his paw into a baboon's hand, and breaking it in half, Perceptor dipped one of his fingers into the juices, and then smeared it on his forehead. Then grabbed some sand, and sprinkled it on the small cub's face.

Optimus sneezed, causing Ultra and Sunbeam to chuckle silently. Completing his secret transformation, Perceptor was able to turn into a baboon whenever he wanted to, but he simply chose not to since he likes being in his Autolion form. Grabbing the child in his arms, Perceptor walked towards the edge of Pride Rock, slowly.

Once he reached the edge, Perceptor lifted the child into the air, for everyone in the Pride Lands to see their next king. Everyone cheered for this, and soon enough, they all kneeled before the new born cub. Ultra smiled with pride at all the creatures gathered to see his son, however, one Autolion wasn't there, and that was his second in command Sentinel. This displeased the leader of the Autolions, so he decided to check up on Sentinel later to figure out why he wasn't here.

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

Young Orion Pax was up very early this morning, for today was the day his father would show him the entire kingdom today as the sun was rising. Smiling as Orion watched the sun beginning to rise, he ran back inside the cave, and towards his sleeping sire and carrier.

"Dad, dad, come on dad, we gotta go." Orion called out while running towards his sleeping parents. As he ran though, Orion accidentally stepped on one of the Autolion's stomachs. He called out an apology, before arriving at his father and mother, trying to get them up.

"You're son is awake." Sunbeam told her mate groggily.

"Before sunrise, he's your son," Ultra replied, trying to get some more sleep.

Not even hearing the two whispering, Orion pulled on his father's ear, and flew backwards, before charging and hitting Ultra Magnus' head with his body. He got his father's attention, and told him bluntly, "You promised."

Ultra stared at his son's glaring face, before caving and decided to get up. "Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up."

Orion cheered, and soon made his way outside while his father yawned and fully awoke from his recharge. Orion didn't need to wait long, as he and his father soon climbed to the top of Pride Rock to stare at the sun rise.

"Look Orion, everything that the sun's light touches, is our kingdom." Ultra Magnus told the young cub, who was in awe. "An Autolion's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun, one day Orion the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new leader."

"And the entire kingdom will be mine?" Orion asked, suddenly seeming very scared for some reason.

"Everything my child, but until it is your time, I will be teaching you, along with some of my men, in a few years how to rule the kingdom with a kind paw, instead of a harsh cruel grip." Ultra told his son when he heard the fear in the young cub's voice.

Orion smiled a little but soon enough his attention was elsewhere, and saw the shadowy mountainous range to the north. "What about that shadowy place over there, do we have any control over those areas?"

"That is beyond our borders, and you must never go there Orion." Ultra told his son, now in a stern tone, not wanting his son anywhere near those blasted Hyenacons until he was older.

"Why not," Orion asked, he was naturally curious about things he didn't know or understand.

"You're not old enough, when you're older, I'll tell you what's out there, but for now you'll just have to be patient my son." Ultra smiled down at his child, who smiled back up at his father halfheartedly. "Come now my boy, I've got to show you the rest of the kingdom."

Orion just smiled at his father, and followed him down off the top of Pride Rock, and now out towards the grassy fields. "We live in a delicate balance my son, and as future ruler, you have to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures, from the crawling crystalant, to the leaping cybergazelle."

"But father, we eat the cybergazelles." Orion stated to his father, not understanding what his father was telling him.

"Yes Orion, but let me explain, when we die, our bodies become the grass, and the cybergazelles eat the grass, and so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life." Ultra Magnus told his son with a smile, hoping he'd understand what he was talking about. "Do you understand my son?"

Orion paused for a moment, before answering the question. "I understand about the Circle of Life father, but what about the Hyenacons, don't they have a place in the Circle of Life too?"

Ultra Magnus winced mentally, afraid that his son would ask that question. True the Hyenacons didn't have a place in the Circle of Life yet, and before Ultra could lie to his son about this, Sentinel came towards them, the large blue and yellow Autolion's fur was shining in the sunlight. Sentinel has dark blue body fur, with yellow under fur, scars on his body, and a he has a large amount of lighter blue splotches on his fur as well, and his mane is a shade of deep indigo. "The Hyenacons don't have a place in the Circle of Life Orion, and they never will. They're nothing but disgusting poachers, and don't care for anyone but themselves, especially their leader Megatron."

Orion frowned at hearing that. "Why don't we ever get along with them?"

Sentinel just snorted at the cub's question, but still answered. "Simple kid, we're enemies, we've always fought against each other, and we always will fight against each other."

Orion sighed, before walking away, and whispering under his breath. "Well, when I'm leader, the first thing I'm going to do is try to gain peace between the Autolions and the Hyenacons."

Sentinel just snorted at the child's foolish thought, while Ultra Magnus was smiling at his son's optimism for a new future. However, this happiness was short lived when Longarm came running towards Ultra Magnus and Sentinel. "Sirs, Hyenacons, in the Pride Lands!"

Magnus glared as did Sentinel, "Understood, Longarm, take Orion back to Pride Rock, Sentinel, you're with me."

Longarm nodded, and turned away as he heard his leader, and the second in command leave to handle the rogue Hyenacons. While he went after and would make sure that Orion Pax would be safe inside Pride Rock until the threat was dealt with.

**LATER AT PRIDE ROCK**

Orion Pax was getting a bath from his mother Sunbeam when his best friend Jazz ran over to him, and following behind the white and black Autolion cub, was Orion's other friend Prowl. Jazz's parents were in a sense nonexistent, he was found one day in the Pride Lands by one of the scouts, and brought back to Pride Rock for safety. Jazz is a white and black Autolion cub, with a tuff of white fur atop his head, black ears, blue eyes, grey underbelly fur, and lastly, Jazz has splotches of red and blue all over his back, and a bit on his face. Orion always found Jazz to be very pretty, especially with the way his fur looks. Prowl is a black Autolion cub, with golden yellow splotches on his body, and lighter yellow patches of fur as well. Prowl and Jazz were taken in by Mater Yoketron, a very old, intelligent, and kind Autolion. Yoketron is a lanky Autolion, with snow white fur, and has golden colors as well; however, his mane is black and gold, while his face is white with black and gold.

"Hi Orion," Jazz and Prowl said to the bathing red and blue cub.

"Hey, Jazz, hey Prowl," Orion greeted his friends as he enjoyed his bath.

"Come on we just heard about this great place." Jazz whispered into Orion's blue ear.

"Jazz, I'm kind of in the middle of a bath." Orion grunted out softly at his best friend.

"And it's time for yours little one." The Autolion above Jazz stated, while Prowl just smirked at his friend/brother's predicament.

Lockdown, the mate of Yoketron, and fellow teacher of the younglings he took in, is a black and green lion, with red eyes, one red front paw, and one yellow front paw, along with a white face, paws, and a black mane. Lockdown was once a rogue, but when he met Yoketron his life changed, and he also enjoyed playing with the cubs we well. "Oh, mom, mom, you're messing up my fur."

Lockdown just smiled down at the small cub. "Okay, okay I'm clean, can we go now." Jazz said impatiently.

"So where're we going, I just hope it isn't anywhere silly." Orion asked, wanting to get out of Pride Rock and look around.

"No way, it's really cool." Jazz whispered, sadly though it was loud enough for his 'mom' to hear.

"So where is this really cool place?" Lockdown asked curiously.

"Oh," Jazz paused, and then answered with a smile, "Around the waterhole."

"The waterhole, what's so great about the waterhole?" Orion asked indignantly.

Jazz just smiled, before whispering through clenched teeth to his best friend. "I'll show you when we get there."

Orion caught the hidden message. "Oh," Standing up he looked at his mother and asked, "Mom can I go with Jazz?"

"Hmm, what do you think Lockdown?" Sunbeam asked her old friend.

"Well…"

"Please," Both cubs said at the same time with big smiles on their faces.

"It's alright with me," Lockdown smiled at the kids' antics and decided to burst their bubble, "As long as Longarm or Ratchet goes with you." Both cubs groaned, and agreed to take Longarm with them, since they knew Ratchet wouldn't be the best to bring along with them.

**LATER AT THE WATERHOLE**

Longarm was leading the cubs to the waterhole without much of a care. However, he did enjoy the thoughts of the two little cubs getting together. Prowl couldn't come, since he had to stay back and watch the two youngest cubs in the Pride Lands, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. As the large grey, black, and slightly green Autolion walked, his light green mane looking slightly dull in the bright sunlight.

"So where are we really going?" Orion asked, getting curious to where they were really headed.

"An ancient elephant graveyard," Jazz whispered to his best friend.

"Wow," Orion nearly shouted, but Jazz shushed him, so they wouldn't attract Longarm's attention.

"How're we gonna get past him?" Orion asked, since there wouldn't be an easy way to get away from the older Autolion.

As the two came up with a plan, that Longarm half heard. He knew what they were going to do, and decided that he'd just let them leave, and would follow them as they'd head to the graveyard. The ancient elephant graveyard is home to the true Hyenacons, but the newer graveyard, the one closer to the Pride Lands, is the territory of the rogue Hyenacons. Shaking his head, Longarm was curious to see what the kids would do to get away from him.

**AFTER ORION AND JAZZ DITCH LONGARM**

Longarm had finally gotten out from under the rump of the cyrhino. He never wanted anyone to know how that happened. They'd never let him live it down. Getting up and shaking off his pain, Longarm ran in the direction he knew the cubs would have gone.

Orion and Jazz were laughing as they ran towards the northern border. "We lost him." Jazz laughed.

"I am a genius." Orion stated, not believing it, he just wanted to wrestle with Jazz a bit.

"Hey genius it was my idea." Jazz stated, semi annoyed at his friend.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off." Orion goaded his white and black friend.

"With me," Jazz countered, a grin starting to form on his face, knowing where Orion was going with this.

"Oh yeah," Orion smirked and soon pounced on Jazz, and as the two tumbled around, Jazz soon pinned Orion beneath him, and smirked, "Pinned yah."

Orion just grumbled, and smirked watching Jazz turn around, and he tackled his friend again, only to be pinned once more by the lithe white and black cub. However, the fun was short lived as they heard a large amount of steam coming from behind them, and then they realized that they were at the graveyard.

"This is it, we've made it." Jazz said as they went up to the head of the elephant, and looked out over the graveyard.

"Whoa," both cubs were grinning in awe at the sight of all the dead animal bones in front of them.

"This is really creepy, isn't it great?" Orion asked, taking in this amazing new sight.

"We could get in big trouble." Jazz said a big grin on his face.

Turning around and looking at the large skull, the two decided to explore inside it, see if its brains were still inside, when all of a sudden Longarm came and stopped the two from advancing any further into the territory. "Wrong, the only checking out the two of you shall be doing, is to check out of here. It's far too dangerous for any of us to be in this place."

Both cubs groaned, before beginning to turn around. Well Orion didn't for a moment, wanting just a few more moments, "Danger? Hah, I laugh in the face of danger." Orion stated falsely and laughed falsely. Then suddenly there was laughter coming from behind him. Running away from the elephant skull, Orion ran behind Longarm, but stood in front of Jazz. Not wanting anything bad to happen to his best friend. Then the red and blue cub gasped silently as he saw three Hyenacons coming out of the elephant's skull.

One of the Hyenacons was dark grey and black in color, he appeared to have a dark and hungry look about him. Another was dark blue and black, and her deep crimson eyes held a large amount of hate. The last one had an insane look in his dark green eyes, and his fur was dark grey and brown.

"Well, well Bonecrusher what do we have here?" The female asked the grey and black Hyenacon.

"I don't know Starfire; eh what do you think Eject?" Bonecrusher asked the insane looking Hyenacon. The last Hyenacon just laughed insanely and somehow both Bonecrusher and Starfire knew what Eject was talking about. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking, a trio of TRESPASSERS."

Soon the three Hyenacons started circling the two cubs and one larger Autolion. "And quite by accident I assure you." Longarm stated trying to get them out of there safely, when Starfire recognized Longarm.

"Wait, wait, wait, I know you, you're Ultra Magnus' little stooge." She said, while trying to get into the grey, green, black, and white Autolion's face.

"I madam, am the head of intelligence for the Autolion's." Longarm told her feeling insulted.

"And that would make you?" Bonecrusher asked, already having an idea about who the little blue and red cub just might be.

"The future ruler," Orion told them in the bravest voice he could muster.

Starfire just scoffed, "Do you know what we do to those who rule when they step otta their kingdoms."

"You can't do anything to him." Jazz told them trying to get the Hyenacons to back off.

"Technically they can Jazz we are on their land." Orion told his friend.

"But Sentinel said they were nothing but slobbery, mangy, stupid poacher."

"Hey! Icsnay on the upid-say," Longarm whispered to Jazz, while still trying to get them out of there.

"Who're you calling UPIDSAY?" Bonecrusher nearly yelled at the grey and green Autolion.

"My, my, look at the sun, it's time to go!" Longarm stated, trying to get the kids out of there before anything bad could happen, when Starfire stopped them.

"What's wrong, we'd _love_ for you to stick around for dinner," A devious grin on Starfire's face as she took in the scared look of the Autolion cubs.

"Yeah, we could have whatever's_ lion_ around." Bonecrusher began to laugh at his own pathetic joke. Taking that as their cue to get away, Longarm, Orion Pax, and Jazz all snuck away almost completely unnoticed by the Hyenacons. Only Eject watched them move away, it wasn't until they started running towards deeper Hyenacon territory, did he start to warn Starfire and Bonecrusher about them leaving.

As the three Autolions were chased deeper and deeper into Hyenacon territory, unknowingly moving closer and closer to safer territory. Everything was going okay for a short while, until the Hyenacons somehow cornered Jazz.

Orion was only a little ways away when he heard his friend's scream for help. Ignoring any and all reason he had, Orion Pax ran towards the sound of his best friend's cries for help. He didn't care if he'd die, or never see his father and mother again. All that matter to the young Autolion cub was that he would protect Jazz with everything he had.

Running at the Hyenacons, as Starfire was about to take a snap at Jazz, Orion intervened with a well-placed swipe of his claws to her face, leaving a nice scar there for all to see. Jazz took his opportunity to run with Orion hot on his tail, along with the three Hyenacons. They'd lost track of Longarm, and were now in safe territory, even if it didn't look like it.

As the two small cubs ran towards a dead end, they tried climbing out from atop some elephant bones, only to fall through the ribs once the remaining skin broke, and the two were surrounded by the three Hyenacons. Orion stepped in front of Jazz in a defensive position, and snarled at those who were trying to kill them.

"Leave the cubs alone you rogues," A booming voice came from above the five below.

Orion and Jazz were confused, but the Hyenacons weren't, they growled at the two cubs before backing off and heading back towards their own territory. Looking around, both cubs tried to find where the voice came from, when two new Hyenacons jumped in front of them from above. Both Hyenacons looked the same with the patches of color on their fur, but different in colors. One was mostly blue with some white, and the other was purple with white.

"Hello young ones, I am Thundercracker, and this is my brother Skywarp." The blue Hyenacon told them.

"We will take you back to the Pride Lands where it is safe." Skywarp, the purple one stated, a small smile on his face.

Both cubs nodded, not sure what was going on, but they followed Skywarp and Thundercracker deeper into the graveyard, and on their way they passed more and more Hyenacons, but none of them paid the cubs any mind, in fact they just left them be, and a few even smiled kindly at them. However, soon enough Thundercracker and Skywarp took them to the tunnels under the graveyard that would take them back to the Pride Lands.

As they traveled underground towards home, Jazz and Orion's' tales were intertwined without either knowing.

**LATER ON IN THE PRIDE LANDS**

Ultra Magnus had heard of his son and Jazz's trip to the Elephant Graveyard. The Autolion leader was worried about both cubs; however he was given a message from Blackarachnia, the mate of the true Hyenacon leader, who told him that the cubs would be returned safe and sound before nightfall.

Now it was dusk, and both cubs had been safely returned, Longarm had joined up with him as he was heading back to Pride Rock with the two sullen cubs. Stopping after a little while, Ultra made a decision; he needed to tell his son something very important before they arrived home.

"Longarm," Ultra Magnus' voice broke the silence that fell over them all during the walk back.

"Yes sir," Longarm asked, afraid for the cubs, for a moment.

"Take Jazz home, I've got to teach my son a lesson." Ultra told his intelligence officer, who nodded back in reply.

Orion lowered himself closer to the ground, scared of the tone his father used. Longarm walked towards the cubs and simply took Jazz away, giving no words of encouragement to Orion; he knew that Ultra just wanted to tell his son a few words of wisdom. He could tell from his leader's voice.

As Longarm left, Ultra called his son over. As Orion silently went towards his white and blue father, he knew that he'd never be able to fill the same paws as his father. Sitting next to the massive Autolion, Orion Pax looked down, ashamed from what happened earlier.

Ultra started down at his son as he stared back up at his father. "Orion I was very worried about you."

Looking down the sad cub replied, "I know."

"I should have told you never to go there until you were old enough to fight on your own. It's too dangerous with those rogues running around over there." Ultra told his son, he was so scared for Orion, and if it wasn't for his small peace treaty with the true leader of the Hyenacons then he would have run after his son and made sure that he'd be brought safely back to the Pride Lands.

"I'm sorry dad; I just wanted to see the Graveyard." Orion told his father, and it was the truth, he just wanted to see the Graveyard before he'd head home with Jazz.

Ultra Magnus just sighed, "Orion, please never return there until you're older. I don't want to lose you, I was so afraid I'd lose you today." Bending down, Ultra rubbed his head against his son's, a small tear falling from his cheek. He truly was afraid that he'd lose Orion earlier that day.

"But you're not scared of anything dad." Orion stated to his father, confused as to why his dad was acting this way.

"I was today, because I thought I might lose you." Ultra told his son.

"Oh, I guess even the strongest of leaders get scared huh." Smiling slightly at his father and he hummed in agreement. "But you know what?"

"What," Ultra asked his son with a smile.

"I think those rogues would be even scareder if you came after them."

Ultra chuckled, "'Cause no body messes with your dad. Come here you!" Ultra grabbed his son and gave him a noggie, before the small cub squeezed out of the grip and tackled his father to the ground. Getting up Ultra play ran from his son, who chased him, and the two of them simply had fun together. Something they haven't done for a while now, and as Orion tackled his father to the ground and bit his ear as the two of them rolled in the grass. As they relaxed on the grass, and laughed heartily.

"Hey dad," Orion began a small smile on his face, and his father hummed. "We're pals right."

"Heh, right," His father stated a happy look on his face.

"And we'll always be together, right?" Orion asked, somewhat hopeful his father would say yes.

Ultra frowned before sitting up, "Orion let me tell you something that my father told me." Looking up at the now starry night sky, he told his son, "Look at the stars, the great leaders of the past look down at us from those stars."

"Really," he asked in wonder.

"Yes, so whenever you feel alone just remember that those leaders will always be there to guide, you, and so will I."

Sadly however, as the father and son were both enjoying their moment, deep in rogue Hyenacon territory, as the leader of the rogues and a single rogue Autolion planned the demise of the current Autolion leader and his small red and blue cub.

**THE NEXT DAY IN THE GORGE**

Sentinel was taking Orion Pax to the massive and deep gorge in the Pride Lands, he had a plan to commence, and now all he needed to do was keep Orion down here and give the signal to his allies.

"Now you wait here, your father has a surprise for you." Sentinel told the young red and blue Autolion cub.

"What's the surprise?" Orion asked, nervous about being in the gorge alone.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it Orion." Sentinel told the cub with a smirk.

"Come on Sentinel, I wanna know." Begging slightly, he was afraid of what was going to happen today. He's had a bad feeling since he awoke this morning.

"No, no, no, this is just for you and your daddy. You know, sort of a father son thing." Sentinel said with a wave of a paw, before smiling. "Well, I'd better go get him."

"I'll go with you." Orion said eager to get away from this place.

"NO!" Sentinel snapped, then chuckled, "No, just stay here on this rock, after all you don't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Hyenacons."

Orion was surprised, "You know about that?"

"Orion, everyone knows about that." The dark blue Autolion told the cub.

"Oh, well okay, I guess I'll stay here then." Orion stated dejectedly, his eyes showing his very downcast mood.

"That's a good boy, now I'll be back with your father in a little bit." Sentinel said in parting, a cruel grin going unseen on his face by the small cub.

**OVER NEAR THE BUZZBEASTS HEARD**

The three Hyenacons that attacked Orion, Jazz and Longarm the day before, all three were arguing about eating some Buzzbeasts. However they had to wait for the signal from Sentinel before they could strike. However, soon enough Sentinel gave the signal, and now it was time for Ultra Magnus to die, along with young Orion Pax.

All three Hyenacons grinned as they began the stampede and drove the heard towards the gorge.

**MEANWHILE IN THE GORGE**

Orion was laying on the rock his father's second in command left him at, his feelings of nervousness never leaving. _'Maybe I should leave the gorge; my bad feeling might go away if I do.'_ Orion thought, and went with his decision; however he was already too late. As he began to walk away from the rock he was laying on, Orion noticed the small rocks and pebbles on the ground were shaking, as if there was a large mass of something hearing towards the gorge.

Orion was confused about the movement, until he looked up towards the mouth of the gorge and saw it. It was a stampede of Buzzbeasts, seeing the stampede made Orion freeze in terror, before realization struck, and Orion began to run for his young life. He ran and ran, even when it was hurting him greatly, Orion still ran, trying in vain to outrun the massive stampede.

Soon the larger cybernetic creatures ran past the small red and blue Autolion, and Orion knew that he had to find a safe place away from these Buzzbeasts. He did find a small spot, it was a nearly uprooted tree, climbing it as best he could, and Orion was able to make it to the highest branch and clung to the wavering branch as if it were his lifeline.

**OVER WITH ULTRA MAGNUS A SHORT DISTANCE AWAY**

Ultra Magnus was on his solo patrol, when he noticed that the herd was on the move for some reason, it was very odd. "Strange, the herd doesn't usually travel for another three weeks."

Just as he mused this aloud, Sentinel came running towards him, and he noticed the panicked look on his second in command's face. "Ultra Magnus sir, stampede in the gorge, Orion's down there."

"Orion," Ultra questioned, a horrified look now adorning his face.

As the two ran towards the gorge, both determined to find Orion, and Ultra Magnus was worried out of his mind about the safety of his son. Once they arrived in the gorge, the searched with their eyes from their high perch trying to locate the small blue and red cub.

"There, I see him there on that tree." Sentinel shouted, his paw pointing towards the small cub clinging to the tree branch.

"Hold on Orion!" Ultra shouted down to his son as he soon made his way towards his son, determined to save his cub's life, even if it meant sacrificing his own life to do so.

As Ultra made his way into the stampede and towards his cub, Sentinel was watching it all like the power hungry predator that he is, and prepared to do what he's wanted to for a long time now. Ultra just jumped into the stampede and tried to run towards his son. He was tackled down once; before he jumped into the air as the branch his son was clinging to snap off and was able to grab Orion in his mouth.

However, as Ultra tried to get him and his son to safety, he was tackled again, and Orion was flung to the side, in the middle of the stampede. He was scared; looking around him for his father, not daring to move from the small area he was in. It was only a few seconds later, did Ultra grab his son once more, and ran him over to a small rock ledge and placed him there, and not too soon. For the second he placed Orion on the ledge, a Buzzbeast tackled into him and drew the Autolion leader back into the stampede.

"DAD," Orion shouted, and searched with his eyes through the stampede before him, trying to find where his father was. However as hope seemed to be lost for his father, Ultra Magnus jumped out of the massive stampede and clung to the rock wall of the gorge. Using his strength, Ultra began to climb his way to safety.

However, as he neared an edge, he was getting tired, and couldn't hold on much longer. Looking up, he saw Sentinel there, just staring down at him with cold calculation blue eyes. "Sentinel, please help me."

Lunging forward, Sentinel's claws dug into Ultra's paws, making the Autolion leader cry out in pain. As he stared into Sentinel's eyes with confusion, the next words uttered by the traitorous Autolion, made everything clear. "Long live the _Prime_."

As Sentinel threw Ultra Magnus over the edge, he grinned at the sound of the once proud leader's screams, and also the cry of his only son, from seeing his father's demise.

**AFTER THE STAMPEDE**

Orion walked down into the gorge, in hopes to find his father alive and well. "Dad," He called out, only to receive an echo in return. "Dad," he tried again, and again there was an echo, however, soon he heard running, hoping it was his father, Orion asked. "Dad," Sadly though it was only a Buzzbeast, watching it run past him, Orion saw him. His father was lying dead beneath the tree that he had clung to earlier during the stampede.

His father's body had landed in a way that looked as if he was only sleeping. "Dad, you gotta get up," Orion tried talking to his deceased father, tears starting to form in his eyes. "We gotta go home." As he tugged on his father's ear and sill received no response, he walked a small ways away from the body and called out. "Help, somebody, anybody, help," sniffling; Orion walked back to his father's body, and cuddled up next to it.

As the small red and blue cub cried next to the corpse of his father, not even knowing that his life was changing, and soon he would be the leader he was destined to be at the day of his birth.

Sentinel smirked as he watched the pathetic little cub crying next to his precious daddy. "Orion," Sentinel's voice caused Orion to look up, afraid of the Autolion before him. "What have you done?"

Getting away from his father's body, Orion began to stutter out an explanation. "B-Buzzbeasts, tried to save me, i-it was an a-accident, I-I didn't mean to-"

Sentinel stopped the cubs blabbering by placing a paw around him and drawing him close. "Of course, of course, no one ever means for these things to happen. But our leader is dead, and if it wasn't for you, he'd still be alive."

Orion looked up at Sentinel and saw in his father's former second in command's eyes, that he wanted Orion to believe what he was saying was true, even though the cub knows that it is false. Knowing what he was doing made Orion upset, and he decided to play along with this monsters plan if only so he could get away and warn someone about this twisted and traitorous Autolion.

"W-what am I gonna do?" Orion asked with a teary-eyed face to the larger blue Autolion.

"Runaway Orion," Sentinel said, and the cub backed away from him, "Run away and never return."

Taking one last look at his father's peaceful face, the young red and blue cub turned away and ran towards the end of the gorge. As he ran, he never heard Sentinel order Starfire, Bonecrusher, and Eject to kill him, but he knew they were after him.

As Orion ran towards the end of the gorge, he turned around and saw the three Hyenacons who attacked him before were there and stalking towards him. Seeing no way out, Orion began his trek upwards, he climbed as fast as he could, to get away from the monsters after him. Once he made it to the top, Orion saw that the only way to run was down, so he jumped, and tumbled down the cliff side, towards a valley of prick vines.

He ran as quickly as he could through the vines and was able to make his way out and towards safety, and he smiled as he did. Orion heard what happened to Bonecrusher when he landed in the vines painfully. He wasn't dead, that the cub knew, but it was funny to hear his screams of pain, a bit of small justice for the things he's done.

After an entire night of running, and part of a morning, Orion soon passed out on the ground from exhaustion of the previous day's events.

As he rested, a flock of Laserhawks came down to feast on the possibly dead cub. When two red and yellow blurs came at the Laserhawks and chased them away as if it were a game. After the Laserhawks left, both newly identified former Autolions, one golden yellow and grey, and the other red and black, they were twin brothers.

"I love this, bowling for Laserhawks." The red Autolion said, with a laugh.

The yellow one was laughing. "Heh gets them every time."

Then the red one took a look at the small cub that was about to be eaten. "Uh oh, hey Sunstreaker, you'd better come look, I think the poor thing's still alive."

This worried Sunstreaker, "Hmm, well alright, what do we have here." Walking over, taking a sniff, and moving the small red and white paw out of the cubs face, Sunstreaker knew immediately what this cub was. "I don't believe it. Sideswipe, we need to get him home, and fast."

"What, Sunny, what's got you acting like this, it's just an Autolion cub, his parents are probably just rogues that died recently." Sideswipe tried to reason with his brother, however Sunstreaker wouldn't budge. He picked up the small cub in his mouth, and took him to his and his brother's home. Sideswipe seeing that his brother wouldn't be swayed in his choice to take the cub in.

A short while later, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took Orion to a small water puddle, where Sunny threw water on the red and blue cub's face to wake him up.

"Huh, what," Orion asked, confused.

"You alright kid?" Sideswipe asked.

"I guess so." Orion answered.

"You nearly died," Sideswipe told him.

"I saved you, and so did my brother here."

"Thanks for your help, but I don't know if I wanted it or not." Orion stated a sad tone in his voice.

"Hey kid what's wrong," Sunstreaker asked.

"My father died saving me from a monster that wants us both dead." He told them, a few small tears starting to fall down his face.

"Well then, how about this kid, you stay with me and my brother Sides here for a couple of years, and when you feel like you're ready to face this monster, we'll take you back home, sound good." Sunstreaker suggested. He wasn't normally like this, but this kid was an exception to his normal views about Autolions.

Orion looked up hopefully, "You really mean that?"

"Of course we do kid, and if in two minutes of meeting my brother you get him to be nice, then there's something special about you kid." Sideswipe commented in a half joking tone.

"So where're you from?" Sunny asked, as he and his brother began walking towards their home with Orion in tow.

"The Pride Lands, but I don't think I'll be able to go back for a while, if ever."

"Really you're from the Pride Lands?" Sideswipe asked amazed at what he heard.

"Yeah, but with my dad gone; now I don't think it'll be a safe place for _any_ Autolions now."

"What makes you say that? I mean we both know that war and all that, we used to live in the Pride Lands, but got tired of the war, so we left and decided to make a care free life for us out here in this beautiful oasis."

Orion was confused, until he saw what Sunstreaker meant. This place was beautiful, peaceful, and just amazing. "You live here?"

"We live wherever we want to kid, we're practically nomads." Sideswipe said.

**A SHORT WALK LATER**

Sideswipe soon belched, "I'm starving, what's for lunch bro, since we're eating for three now, a few glitchmice, a cybergazelle, or just some bugs as a snack before dinner?"

"Did you say bugs?" Orion asked.

"That's right he did, sometimes we don't have any meat around, so we make due with eating bugs every now and then, and they're really good if you're hungry enough." Sunny told him

"Huh, well can we have that, so I can at least try some." Orion asked, curious about the taste of insects.

"Sure thing kid," Sideswipe told him, and soon walked ahead to get the grubs from under the log they were walking towards. Grabbing a leaf with a large amount of bugs on them, Sideswipe put the log down, and brought the leaf in front of Orion, "Well kid, take your pick."

Orion hummed for a moment, before grabbing a blue flying bug, and tossed it into his mouth, biting down, Orion winced at the sharp taste, before smiling, "Tangy in taste, but still very satisfying."

Both brother smiled and nodded at this, approving of Orion's attitude.

"By the way kid, what's your name? Mine's Sideswipe, and this is my twin brother Sunstreaker." Sides introduced them.

"I'm Orion Pax; it's great to meet you both." He told them, and thus beginning the next ten thirteen years of his life.

**THIRTEEN YEARS LATER**

After thirteen years, the Pride Lands were in shambles, but that might be too kind a word for the description of the state of the once beautiful homeland to the Autolions. After the stampede, Sentinel took the role of leader, and as his first act, he let the rogues take over the Pride Lands, he treats all Autolions as if they're inferior to him, and any who try to oppose him almost always end up dying. The lucky ones make it, but the others end up meeting Primus sooner than expected. Yoketron was one of these poor mechs. His students and children were disheartened, and so was his mate. None of them opposed Sentinel again; however, Jazz and Prowl weren't going to take their father's death lying down. A few days ago, they left the Pride Lands with Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee to find help. Hoping, and praying to Primus that their families would be alright when they'd return.

However, for Orion Pax, he was training, relaxing, and learning more about life outside of the Pride Lands. It wasn't a perfect life, but it was enough for him to learn many new skills, and he felt that soon enough he'd be ready to fight Sentinel and bring peace to his homeland once more. Yet tonight, it was time for relaxation, and a belching contest.

As the three of them lay in a circle and watched the stars, Sideswipe asked, "Hey bro?"

"Yeah," Sunny hummed.

"You ever wonder what stars are?" He asked.

"Well sometimes I think they're fireflies that somehow got stuck up in the sky, but not always, what about you Sides?"

"I tend to think that they're balls of gas burning billions of miles away." Sideswipe said.

"Sides with you, sometimes I think all you think about is gas." Sunstreaker stated with a roll do his eyes.

"What about you Orion?"

"Well, a long time ago, my father once told me that all of the great leaders of the past watch over us from those stars." Orion told them, a small tear falling down his face from the memory.

"Your dad meant a lot to yah, didn't he?" Sunstreaker half asked.

"Yeah, he did." Orion told them, before getting up and leaving. Over the years he grew to be as big as his dad, only his mane was blue in color, and the black mark under his eye never went away. As he walked towards the edge of one of the many cliffs, Orion plopped down onto the grass, sending many dandelion seeds into the air, along with some of his fur.

**THE NEXT DAY AT PERCEPTOR'S TREE**

Perceptor was in his baboon form, caught the seeds and grass that we're blowing through the air, sniffed them, and then jumped down into his tree, sat down, and pulled next to him his turtle shell bowl. Perceptor transferred the mixture of grass and seeds to his other hand and the placed it into shell. Grabbing a nearby fruit, and breaking it open, then he mixed the seeds and grass, then stared at it, reading it before the normally stoic Autolion/Baboon soon stared in shock at what he read.

Grabbing the bowl, and examining it closer, Perceptor reread the seeds and grass, and suddenly he realized it was true. "O-Orion, he-he's alive, he's alive!" Perceptor exclaimed happily, and laughed, as he grabbed his staff, and changed the picture he made of Orion years ago, and changed it so that he now had a blue mane along with his little red and blue body.

"It is time."

**BACK IN SUNSTREAKER AND SIDESWIPES OASIS**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were taking a walk through their jungle and singing a little bit; Orion was practicing a little ways away from them. As the two of them were enjoying their walk, when Sideswipe noticed a blue horned beetle and decided to get to it and eat it. As Sideswipe stalked the beetle, a pretty pink Autolion femme, and a red and white Autolion mech were stalking Sunstreaker, while a green and black Autolion mech, his smaller black and yellow Autolion best friend, and their elder friend who was black and gold Autolion, were stalking Sideswipe.

As the pink femme and red mech got closer to Sunstreaker, they were about to pounce, when Sunstreaker pounced on them. He tackled them down onto the ground, and ran to find his brother and then Orion. They couldn't chance Sentinel finding them, or Orion. Jumping over the two he pounced on, he ran and found his brother pouncing on the three who were following him. After jumping on them, Sideswipe followed Sunstreaker as they ran to find Orion. Upon arriving at the place where Orion was training at, to see him and another white and black Autolion laughing and having fun.

"WOW, oh my wow it's great to see you!" Orion exclaimed while jumping around the white and black Autolion, who on closer inspection has red and blue splotches all over him, and his mane was black in color.

"What are you doing here?" Orion asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here?" The black and white one asked.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Sunstreaker shouted; annoyed at not knowing what on earth these two were talking about.

Turning to look at the others, Orion just smiled and answered his friend's question. "Sunstreaker, this is Jazz, he's my best friend."

"Friend," He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, hey Sideswipe get over here," Orion said.

Unsure, but knowing he can trust his friend, Sideswipe walked over to Orion and so did Sunstreaker who was suspicious of this new Autolion. "Jazz this is Sideswipe, Sideswipe this is Jazz."

"Nice to meet yah," Sideswipe told him.

"How do yah do, wait a minute, how do you know this guy Orion?" Sunstreaker asked.

Looking at Sunstreaker, Orion answered. "I've known Jazz since I was a cub, and well, I'd like to talk to him in private for a bit, if that's okay guys."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe understood what Orion wanted, and nodded, before asking one quick question. "Then what are we supposed to do with the others that came with him?"

Looking past his teachers, Orion saw all his other old friends, and then just said. "Introduce yourselves, and show them around, besides they're good friends once you know them."

Both brothers shrugged, before going and meeting Orion's other friends.

**WITH ORION AND JAZZ**

"Sunny and Sides, you'll learn to love them." Orion said, before noticing the sad look on Jazz's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Orion asked, worried for his best friend.

"You don't know what this means to me, Orion we all thought you were dead." Jazz told him, tears falling down his face, and staining his cheeks. "We heard about the stampede, we all thought you were gone, why didn't you come back we've needed you for so long. My father was murdered by Sentinel because he tried to stand up to him. Everyone's lost hope Orion, everyone but us, I've missed you so much, you have no idea how bad."

As the tears still fell, Orion walked up to Jazz and nuzzled his face with his, friends and whispered to him. "It's okay, I'm here now, and I've missed you too Jazz; more that you'll ever know."

As they nuzzled their faces together and then began walking off somehow a song began playing in the background.

'_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings,  
stealing through the night's uncertainties,  
love is where they are.'_

Orion and Jazz arrives at one of the many watering holes as they walked around Orion's new home. And Orion began to think.

'_So many things to tell him,  
but how do I make him see,  
the truth of who I am?  
Impossible, he's turn away from me.'_

Jazz looked up from drinking to look at his old friend.

'_He's holding back, he's hiding,  
but what could it be,  
I just want to tell him,  
just how much he means to me.'_

Jazz watched as Orion ran back and grabbed a vine before jumping into the water, causing Jazz to worry, until Orion came up to him and then dragged him into the semi shallow water.

'_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the silent night brings;  
both sides for once in perfect harmony,  
with all living things.'_

After they got out of their swim, Jazz and Orion just began running around, not caring about anything or anyone watching them. Just running and having fun, night soon came, and once they were done running, both began to play wrestle just like they did when they were kids, before Jazz and Orion both tumbled down a small hill, with Orion finally landing atop Jazz, instead of the other way around.

'_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the silent night brings;  
both sides for once in perfect harmony,  
with all living things.'_

Orion just laughed to him because he was finally able to beat Jazz, when he felt a tongue go up his cheek. As his eyes shot open, looking down at Jazz, Orion saw love in those eyes, and he gave Jazz a kiss back and then smiled his eyes full of love directed at Jazz.

As they spent their night together, Orion knew that he'd love no one other than Jazz, however neither were able to make love yet, the time wasn't right.

'_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings,  
stealing through the night's uncertainties,  
love is where they are.'_

As their night was coming to a close, Jazz decided to ask an important question. "There's something I don't understand, you've been here all this time, why haven't you ever come home?"

Orion sighed, "I've been training since I left Jazz, I need to kill my dad's murderer my dad, I know who killed him, and I need to change the way things have been at home."

Jazz didn't understand what his friend was talking about. As they continued to talk, they began to fight about something stupid or other, Orion didn't remember, however as he walked away, he was about to meet an old family friend.

As Orion went to lie down on a log, he was interrupted by a light red and grey baboon. Sighing, he decided to get up and walk away from the baboon, when he came up in front of him. And the two simply began to talk for a while. "Who are you?" Orion asked.

"The question is; who are you?" The monkey asked back.

"I'm Orion Pax, son of Ultra Magnus and his mate Sunbeam, the next leader of the Autolions, and I pray that I might be the Prime. I don't want to be Prime for power, I want to bring peace between the Autolions and the Hyenacons, if peace can't be achieved with all, then I would have to use force even if I wouldn't want to." Orion told him.

Perceptor nodded in approval, "Then I suppose it's time to tell you just who you are Orion Pax."

Orion looked over at Perceptor, confused. "What do you mean?"

Perceptor sighed, "Orion, on the day of your birth, you were born with a mark underneath your left eye. This mark signifies the mark of Primus, you are the Prime Orion, and it's time you went home to full fill your destiny."

Orion was shocked for a moment, before making up his mind. He knew it was time, getting up off his aft, Orion Pax ran off to face his destiny, to become the Prime.

**THE NEXT DAY**

As Orion was running back home, his friends all decided to help him back at the oasis, even Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wanted to help with this. Yet as they made their way to the boarders of the Pride Lands, Orion was making his way towards the Elephant Graveyard. He needed help, and he wanted word to be spread quickly about change. As he made his way deeper into the unknown, Orion soon came across Thundercracker and Skywarp, the same two he met a long time ago when he was younger. He told them what was going to happen, and they agreed to spread word around and to send word to their leader as well.

Orion thanked them for doing this, before heading back to his homeland. He was still horrified at what he saw. How destroyed the landscape was, and how horrible his home had become. Then lastly he saw Pride Rock, where his enemy was, and where everything would end.

"Orion," a voice called out to the blue and red Autolion from behind.

Looking back, Orion saw Jazz running towards him, along with Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Prowl, and even Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were with them.

"Jazz, everyone, you all came?" He asked, bewildered.

"We're ready to kick some major Hyenacon aft again." Sideswipe told him.

"Good to know, because soon enough, a big battle will take place, I can feel it." Orion told them, while looking out over the Pride Lands with his friends.

They traveled over the land quickly, and upon arriving to Pride Rock, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were able to cause a diversion, by kicking major Hyenacon aft, while Jazz and the others rounded up everyone who was willing to fight against Sentinel, and Orion himself would look for the tyrannical ruler. As he made his way around Pride Rock, Orion had located Sentinel, just as he called out the name of his mother in rage, causing the red and blue Autolion to gasp aloud in shock, at seeing his mother again after so long.

His mother was still a very proud Autolion, even if her husband was gone; she still carried around an air of dignity. She and Sentinel had a talk about how the food was all gone, but Sentinel wouldn't accept that fact, nor that they needed to leave in order to survive, he didn't care if everyone died, so long as he was the leader, it didn't matter.

However, as he smacked away Sunbeam for her insubordination, Orion released a loud threatening growl. Causing everyone to turn and face him, he walked down towards his mother, and stood over her protectively once he knew she was alright.

"Orion, you're alive, how can that be?" Sunbeam asked, once she awoke and saw her son alive and standing over her.

"It doesn't matter now mom, I'm home and nothing can change that." Orion told her, before looking up and glaring at Sentinel.

"Orion, well I'm a little surprised to see you _alive_." Sentinel commented, with a glare directed at the three idiots he sent to kill him a long time ago.

"I would say give me one good reason not to rip you to shreds, but I don't think there is one." Orion stated while glaring at Sentinel.

"Oh now Orion, you must understand that the pressures of ruling a kingdom-" Sentinel began, only to be cut off by an annoyed Orion.

"Are no longer yours, now step down Sentinel or I will fight you for the title, even if I don't want to." Orion told him.

"Well I would, but you see the Hyenacons believe that I am the leader." Sentinel stated.

"Well we don't Orion is the rightful ruler." Came Jazz's voice from behind Orion, and with him, was every single Autolion, except for a few who actually were on Sentinel's side.

"The choice is yours Sentinel, either stand down or fight." Orion told him again.

Sentinel just smirked, thinking that he could manipulate Orion just as he did many years ago. "But must this all end in violence, I really don't want to be responsible for the dead of an old friend, wouldn't you agree Orion?"

"That won't work Sentinel, it didn't work when I was a cub, and it won't work now." Orion told him defiantly.

"Really then, well let's see now, you were in the gorge at the time of the stampede, and if you weren't down there then Ultra Magnus would be alive and not dead because of your foolish actions." Sentinel stated.

"I was down there because you told me my father had a surprise for me. If I had followed my feeling that day and stayed away from the gorge and you, then my father would be alive." As their talking soon became shouting, neither noticed that the rest of the Autolions were on edge, along with the Hyenacons, all ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

Then Sentinel said something very foolish that was the cost of his life. "I should have just killed you myself when you were a cub instead of letting those idiots go after you and letting you escape." That was it, now everyone was attacking. All Autolions were attacking the Hyenacons, as was Orion, though he was going to fight Sentinel soon enough. As one Hyenacon bit Orion's neck, a wooden staff suddenly came down and smacks the creature on the head, knocking it unconscious. Orion looked up and smiled at seeing the crazy light red and grey baboon ready to fight and take down some fools.

In fact he use some kind of martial arts, he did a flip, and used his staff to hit away and opponents, minus one that he stopped with the back of his hand.

As the Hyenacons were being defeated, Orion went in search of Sentinel, and saw him off to the side trying to get away from the fighting. Releasing a growl, Orion ran after Sentinel until they were at the top of Pride Rock. A fire had started earlier when storm clouds came in and a lightning bolt struck a dead tree and lit it on fire. However as Sentinel was cornered, he tried to used his words to get Orion to back off, when Orion told him the same words he told him as a cub thirteen years ago. And he knew that he had to fight Orion if he wanted to get out of this alive, well fine by him, less competition anyways.

Soon enough the two fought, both smacking the other with their paws, clawing, biting, and doing anything they could to defeat the other, however when Orion was knocked down on his back. He kicked Sentinel, who came in to pounce, off of him, and over the edge of Pride Rock where he fell to his death below at the claws of the few remaining rogue Hyenacons, who would later die of starvation.

After Sentinel's death, Orion took his place at the edge of Pride Rock and let out a loud roar, which signaled the end of Sentinel's reign, and also the beginning of his own reign. That night, the night that began his rule, Orion and Jazz became mates, and both strived to help both true Hyenacons and Autolions alike achieve peace, and so they did.

After three years, Orion and Jazz made peace with Megatron and his Hyenacons, both stuck to their own territories; however either could come and go as they pleased and there was always enough food for both sides. Also over the years, Orion changed his name to match his Prime title, he was now Optimus Prime, and his friends also had a few cubs and happy lives with their mates.

Prowl and Bumblebee mated shortly after Optimus and Jazz did, Ratchet and Arcee had a cub a year back and named him Omega Supreme, Longarm was actually a true Hyenacon who helped strive for peace, and would always be considered a good friend in Optimus' opinion. Longarm, aka Shockwave mated a small and fast Autolion named Blurr, they were having a cub on the way.

And as for Optimus and Jazz, come tomorrow their own cub would be born, and everything would be just fine in their homeland from now on.

**THE END**

**EDIT: I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING, NOR DO I OWN TRANSFORMERS, I just own my fic, and the plotbunny for it. That's all.  
**


End file.
